User talk:Jordanhatch
Hi there! Welcome to our Tractor Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Or should it be welcome back Jordan. I found this neglected wiki whilst searching the wikia Hub to find out waht other Wikia there were about. Have started writing outlines for the counties pages to link the areas together as found some eclectic combinations of areas. see you have done most of the motorways. a lot of the ext links on pages appear dead, started Categorising a load of pages one day when another forum was down, and carried on. Got this off the central wikia area - BulldozerD11 20:17, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Re A Roads Hi Jordan, Started to build abox for A Road Pages like the one you have on the motorway pages listing them all but after A99 its going to get abit big, and not sure which numbers are unallocated. It located in my User:BulldozerD11/sandbox . Any suggestions how to break it up say into blocks. BulldozerD11 20:57, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :That was what I was thinking, But they change as some are refered to on here as Primary roads, and others as trunk roads and they change designation on then any way. Do we do the A1-100 in a box 1st then The rest A100-999 in a second box and just add them when they get a page other than the well known ones, and same with the A1000 + numbers as only some used any way. If theirs a List of allocated ones it would be easier to do. : The county pages I added sub heading a put in the basic roads as I went through each county on the map, as well as adding heading for town & cities + Structures for Viaducts, tunnels etc. A Lot of the road are on wikipedia now but the descriptions are all over the place, and it can take longer cleaning them up, and re linking etc than its worth (done alot of that for another site and it gets tedious) BulldozerD11 21:24, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :: Wikipedia templates can be brought in but they can get incredibly complex as they are often not one but loads of interlinked bits of code and associated documentation pages. I started doing that on my main wiki to cure some of the error when you import a page. Thats how I ended up writing the A66 as a break from MetaWiki code. Theres a table function already in here I think, its Just typing stuff ins tedious. I've not tried doing one from scratch yet, as the List of Tunnels needs one really as it was a text dump, and wikis dont space stuff out well for tabular stuff without code (maybe) - BulldozerD11 21:42, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :::Dont get the Zones bit on WP, I was going to look into it later, saw that when I updated the A19 infobox on there, as it whent from the M62 and missed Half the A Roads off that it intersects before the A1. Zones are meaningless I think to the casual user, but will have to look into it. Assume its related to Highways agency. -BulldozerD11 21:59, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Info Box Heres a simple type box, from my other wikia that I've started to modify for that but you have to type all entries in on edit page, with formating characters; ' Enter Machine Model Here - Info / General Characteristics' Machine Type: bulldozer Model No: D8H Years Made: 1980-1999 Serial nos: XYZ1 - xyz99 Traction: Caterpillar tracks Engine model: Perkins A6.354 Diesel Gross power: (95 hp) Drawbar power: 75 hp Operation Weight: 2000 lb (1000 kg) (D11R) Length: 10.918 m Width: 3.802 m (track D11R) 6.706 m (standard blade D11R) Height: 4.484 m (D11R) Speed: 11.8 km/h (forward) 14 km/h (reverse) Blade capacity: 16m³ to 63m³ (21yd³ to 82yd³) Replaced by: Caterpillar D8R *Have a look and try editing it BulldozerD11 13:07, 19 July 2008 (UTC) WP Info box Info box as used on WP is now part operation on M62 page which is from WP This currently has 15 template pages associated with it, but have not modified them yet to reduce it, they also alow the little Road signs to appear but not imported the graphic yet. back latter - BulldozerD11 13:26, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Article Clean up Yes strip the Converts out of the body text, and the citation tags need swapping to plain refs, just leave any thing in the table bit, so I can figure out the coding and then get a striped down version. I swaped the original UK Motorways Nav box at the bottom for your version . The page is too big any way, with loads of dead links. Try one (infobox) using the table form in one of the other articles. The little road No. signs are all individual graphics, not as I first thought a background with the code placing a character on top :( So are not as usefull as I thought they would be. Actually may be better to leave it whilst I using it for the template code, I strip some of the dead stuff out later. As make it harder to revert any mistakes, without having to redo loads. - BulldozerD11 16:53, 19 July 2008 (UTC) M62 ! ! ! ! Why not write one of the others as I'd said i was working using that page. Thers quite a few other motorways still to do. BulldozerD11 17:40, 19 July 2008 (UTC) M6 Table Works well, but upside Down, several wikipedia road articles have that problem. Normally read down a page so its illogical as would start at J1. I would suggest that Carlisle's only on the west side of M6 last time I went past there. The Heading are miss leading as north bound / south bound exits, that looks more like it indication what the signs say. I got anew copy of M62 to experiment with. BulldozerD11 00:57, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :I'd Leave it for now, as plenty of others to do, was just as an observation about the WP ones being mixed up and it being Illogical in my eyes to go in reverse. The service areas are named differently in their table so need re linking/renaming. I think the entries for the Junctions should be the roads and towns that are on that side of the motorway / road, and then its a different perspective from some of the WP articles. Like new section for schemes with category attached. - BulldozerD11 16:44, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Upgrade Thanks for status upgrade Jordan, Not been on for a bit as busy with WP and Tractor Wiki project, must get back and finish sorting service stations out, and get some photos of roads to add. got bogged down trying to get templates working on my other project. Need a chauffer then can get photos of signs and road whilst going places. will try update the menu bar to link to other wikis later. See you updated the about page. Ill ad a photo to the front page when i find a good one (doing a sortout on my photo collection as need some space) 'see you' later BulldozerD11 11:48, 2 September 2008 (UTC)